Side door discharge bins of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,428 have been extensively used for storing and transporting bulk material. In co-pending application, Ser. No. 535,573, filed Dec. 23, 1974, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, a bin is disclosed having an improved side door construction. In order to insure that a dust-tight seal exists between the door and the bin discharge opening, it is essential for reasons of sanitation and ease of door closing that the bulk material being handled and foreign matter such as dirt does not accumulate around the door thereby impeding the movement of the door or preventing a secure dust-tight seal between the door and the opening. The present invention provides a hinge construction for a side door bin which prevents the accumulation of foreign matter around the hinge and provides for easy attachment and removal of the door to and from the bin so that the bin and door can easily be cleaned and closed.